Battle of the Cards
by Moonlight Pilot
Summary: Takes place in Neo Serenity's series. It's bout a popular group with is very evil. New Characters and New Villains with Old Monsters


Battle of The Cards  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the monsters. I just own everything else...  
  
  
Jenita was a Itrot, a. k. a. destiny. She was the guardian of Earth in the card like manner. All her duels were fought protecting the natural planet and it's people. Now she is 3,000 years old and she only looks to be 3.  
  
Her best friend walked up and the two girls were transported to an arena. Jenita looked at her friend. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"  
  
"No duh!" Jenaka, her friend, laughed as her villain-popular deck appeared. "Regular Rules."  
  
"Fine!" Jenita yelled as her deck appeared.  
  
Jenaka drew 7 to start the game. Then she played 'New Ruler' and then played '4 advisors.' 'Party!' was played next and 'Widow Servant' after that. Finally, she ended her turn by playing 'Item: Wisdom impaired,' 'Item: Female Body Internal Appearance,' and 'Vacuum Servant.  
  
Jenita looked at her opponent's starting move and drew 7 cards. She played 'MercGirl' and 'SunGirl' and couldn't do anything else. Now, she would have to wait for her next turn.  
  
  
One faithful night, the old seniors graduated from apart of their lives, which they would love to get rid of anyway. This turn of events left the popular group very small and very agile. Kimberley Foyer, the great, took aside an oncoming freshman as her apprentice.  
  
She chose Kim Tormo, beautiful freshmen with blonde hair, to take her place and transferred an evil spirit into Kim. This spirit would suck every bit of energy from the leader and used it to its evil plan. Kim was different then any other leader; she had enormous amount of energy and the invasion force began.  
  
A month later, four sisters were chosen for advisors to bring out the full potential force out of each monster. To help each monster, they were given special powers.  
  
The oldest advisor with black hair waited in Kim's throne room as the mistress waltzed in wearing a silk, black dress with shoes to match and she wore a golden tiara with an upside down female symbol on it. Instinctively, the advisor bowed. One of the mistress' sea blue eyes caught the advisor with a upside down female symbol imprinted on her forehead wearing a orange miniskirt and a tang-top too small to fit but no match, "Yes, Sara, what is it?"  
  
"My mistress, I am here to do your bidding," the advisor pointed out still in a bow.  
  
The mistress knotted her head then said, as a list appeared in Sara's hands, "I want you to check everyone on that list. When you are done, report back to me!"  
  
Sara got out of the bow and teleported away. The mistress laughed, 'Two logical female was on that list. I'll have fun draining their thoughts just to make them popular.'  
  
Sara teleported back and bowed, "My mistress, I am done with my quest. What is your bidding?"  
  
Another list appeared in Sara's hands as the mistress spoke again, "Well done, Sara, the eldest. Now I want you to take this to the clothes servant. Then I want you to charge up the F.B.I. Finally, I want to see Kara immediately."  
  
"Your wish is my command, " Sara said as she arose from her bow and walked away. Carefully, she opened the door watching to not make a noise. Then she walked through and closed it the same way.  
  
Kara, the wisest and blondest, opened the door and walked through. She wore a brown miniskirt and a laced shirt. On her forehead was the upside female symbol like her older sister, Sara. Immediately, she bowed to the mistress, "You wished to see me, my mistress?"  
  
Invitations appeared in Kara's hand, "Magic them out. Seems the populars are going to have a party for their new members."  
  
"I'll magic them right away!" Kara said still bowing, "any other wishes to go with these?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. I want you decorate the ballroom and the living quarters as well. Then I want you to bring the food from the food servant to the ballroom. Also, prepare the blast for tonight. Then report back to me," the mistress ordered.  
  
"As you wish," Kara said as she stood and walked away.  
  
"Everything is working out to plan. Very soon, I will release my army to overthrow the entire government into chaos. Then my plan will be successful!" The mistress laughed as the door shut tight.  
  
  
Marie Daniels looked at the recipe for the last time. She pushed her now bushy blue hair out of the way before her crystal blue eyes could look once again at the recipe. "I will get you this time!"  
  
Suddenly, a letter appeared in her hand. Very gracefully, she ripped one of the corners off then another corner. Then she connected each ripped of corner with her index finger on her right hand. She took out the letter and read after scratching her forehead, "  
  
Dear Lady Daniels,  
You have been invited to be apart of the ever famous populars. No use of excuses shall be used. You have accepted this invitation by opening the letter. In a few moments after finishing this letter, you will be transported to our little cult to be fixed up tonight.  
You cannot get out for the popular mark is now burned into your forehead and now I can read your thoughts from here. Signed  
Mistress Kim Tormo."  
  
Marie found herself outside the high school she would attend in a couple months. Then suddenly, her head started to burn and her right hand guided her to a brick right beside the door.  
  
She pressed it and the front doors opened and she walked in. She reached a wall parallel to the front door and a hidden door opened. Three strains of rope launched at her and she couldn't resist them. The first rope fastened itself around her waist as the others wrapped her arms up.   
  
'I feel like a puppet!' She thought to herself. Another thought found its way into her mind saying, 'Marie Daniels, you now belong to me!'  
  
'May I ask who me is?' She thought again. Yet again, another thought was there, 'I am your mistress, Kim Tormo!'  
  
The ropes pulled her in before she could think again. A butter with a snappy, black coat stood waiting there for her, "Miss, are you hungry?"  
  
Marie shook her head no before the ropes tied her to an empty chair. The butter seemed delighted as he then said, "Good, You will now be taken for your manicure, miss. Call me if you need me."  
  
The chair began to slide down a hallway and then turned left. Finally, it slid into a big room filled makeup accessories and the black widow from the Negaverse. The widow looked at Marie then said, "Lady Daniels, I have some questions that I have to ask you. I need for you to be honest"  
  
Marie answered every humiliating question that the black widow threw at her, including the virgin question. The black widow smiled as she took out a female human-like monkey mask from a cabinet. "This is the perfect mask for you. The monster that you will become is the famous ManeMane Girl. Now come to me so we can get you into the F.B.I."  
  
Marie was released from the chair as the 'scar' started to burn. Her feet began dragging their way to the widow as she wished that they would stop. They did stop about an inch from the dressing slave giving the black widow time to put the monkey mask on Marie. "What's the monster's power?"  
  
"You'll see," The widow laughed.  
  
After the widow answered Marie's question, Marie was shoved into a room filled with mirrors. The room was only big enough to fit a female in as she observed.  
  
Lasers dropped from the sky and cut off every single clothing except her undergarments and her mask from her body. Then the room suddenly began to fill with a gas dropping from a vent from the ceiling. The mask melted away from her face and dropped to the floor. Marie watched as the now gooze that was the mask began to multiply like crazy and began filling the small space that was called a "room." The gooze rose fast as it lay equal to her waist, but it didn't stop there. In seconds, it was up to her throat and still rose.  
  
Suddenly, it covered the entire room and began to sculpt a human-like female monkey's body. Once it was done, Marie's undergarments appeared on it as the room gave off another gas. The eyes opened and looked in the mirror. Then she screamed. Most of her front was white fur just like her face. Everything else on her body was blood red. But the most unique thing was that Marie had an extra mouth right below her breast.  
  
"What happened to my beautiful body?" Marie asked screaming and punching the mirrors. 'What are you talking about? We didn't do anything to your body. Now other people need to use the F.B.I. so I command you to get out of the room!'  
  
Marie's new gray eyes looked at the door and her new monkey hand reached for it. With just one tap, the door flung open. Marie could see the Black Widow having problems with applying makeup on a tied down, blonde hair girl. Suddenly realizing whom the girl was, Marie ran towards the widow with a very angry attitude.  
  
The widow spotted her and concentrated. Marie was now frozen to place with a black star tattoo on her forehead. "Don't worry, Miss Mane. I will be with you in a second. Right now, I'm applying the last coat to Lady Brook here."  
  
"Leave Marina alone!" Marie yelled as she got into a standing position. She couldn't do anything other. The widow put down the make up and cut the webbing that tied Lady Broon down. Then Lady Brook stood up with a red star on her forehead and walked towards the room. Finally, the door closed with Lady Broon inside.   
  
"Come, Miss Mane. We now have to dress you," The widow called and Marie refused to move an inch. Marie heard screaming from inside the one room. The star turned blue as the widow stated, "That's strike two and you do not want strike three."  
  
"What happens on strike three?" Marie asked without budging from the pain that the blue star gave her.  
  
"Your star turns to red like Lady Broon's did. All your freedom except speech is gone. I control you like a puppet until I am done with you. Actually, I don't have time to play games so, I pass strike 2 and give you strike 3! Now come!" The widow ordered. Marie's blue star turned red as she walked slowly to her.  
  
When Marie was close enough, the widow chanted as Marie's undergarments flew off her body and were replaced by a lime green tee shirt with a collar and lime green gloves. Then with a flash, her undergarments found their way into her stomach.  
  
"I am done!" the widow said as her many eyes fixed on the F.B.I. and a new Marina coming out. Marie didn't have time to see what her friend was as she disappeared.  
  
The star disappeared as she found herself in front of the girl with an upside down female symbol imprinted on her forehead wearing an orange miniskirt and a tang-top that matched.  
  
"Hello, ManeMane Girl. We finally meet. I'm the royal advisor Sara, your master. So tell me your real name," The girl ordered.  
  
Uncontrollably, Marie bowed while answering, "Marie Daniels, my lady."  
  
"Marie Daniels, you care for your friends. Don't you?" Sara asked as Marie shook her head yes, "Good. Forget about your friends. Your new friends are now monsters in our mistress' royal army!"  
  
Marie hated this Sara with all her heart. She couldn't just control like that! Nobody should control another human. But she wasn't human any longer. She was now a banana eating, insect picking, female monkey.  
  
"They will never be my friends, my lady. Any punishment you try to pin on me, I'll just surpass it like a child's play toy," Marie snapped. Whatever she was, she was gonna be known for standing up.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Sara threatened as she was now face to face with Marie. Then Sara slapped her across the face. "Do not ever speak to me like that again!"  
  
Marie fell to her knees clutching her bleeding cheek, "Yes, my lady."  
  
"Get to the medic, you wuss! I can't believe my mistress gave me a weakling," Sara said as she looked at Marie. Marie tripped Sara and placed her into a headlock. Sara then threw Marie off and got into an offensive stance.  
  
Sara thought that there was a mirror for Marie wearing Sara's black hair and face got into the same stance. Sara gasped then Marie in reaction gasped. "How could you draw out your power?"  
  
"How could you draw out your power?" Marie mimicked.  
  
"Stop it!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Stop it!" Marie yelled in mimicry.   
  
"DARK ELDEST PUNCH!" Sarah threw a dark-filled punch.  
  
"DARK MANE PUNCH!" Marie mimicked the dark punch with her punch. The punches met in the middle and there was a large explosion. Both females were thrown back.  
  
Both got up at the same time. Sara was more then enraged. She needed an attack. Not just any attack. She had one but she needed to catch Marie off guard. She threw her punch after kissing it then yelled, "DARK ELDEST PUNCH!"  
  
Marie didn't see the kiss so her punch was normal, "DARK MANE PUNCH!"  
  
Both collided in the air again but Sara's kept going. Then it ended by hitting Marie just above her bellybutton and she was paralyzed. This was Sara's chance.  
  
"DARK ELDEST HANDS!" 8 cut off hands magiced their way between Marie and Sara. With a wave from Sara, the hands lined up in four pairs. "Ready, Marie?"  
  
"Ready Marie?" Marie mimicked with pure hatred for the realizing fact that she couldn't move.  
  
First, Sara tapped both of her shins and the first pair of hands grasped Marie's shins. Second, she tapped her shoulders and the second pair of hands held Marie's shoulders. Then, she tapped her waist and the third pair attached themselves to Marie's waist. Finally, Sara walked up to Marie and tapped her cheeks with one hand and the back of the head with the other. The last left free hand grasped Marie's cheeks as the right hand held the back.  
  
"Try to mimic me now! Spread Eagle! Now!" The attached hands forced Marie into position as Sara cracked her fist. After Marie had stopped moving, Sarah gave Marie an uppercut in the gut. "This is very entertaining!"  
  
Marie/Sara's face grinned with delight as it morphed into Marie's former face. The short, black hair got longer and bluer. "Entertaining is not the world I would use! MANE ETERNAL ICE!"  
  
The attached hands where now in ice as they freed Marie from their torture. Then Marie retook Sara's facial appearance.  
  
"But how?" Sara asked astonished.  
  
"Bu…" Marie started to mimic as a purple star appeared on her face. After taking her new face, she vanished into thin air.  
  
Sara reached under her miniskirt and felt the hilt to a dagger that she carried around. "You better be glad that the mistress summoned you!"  
  
  
  
Marie found herself in front of the mistress. She then bowed uncontrollably, "You summoned me, my mistress?"  
  
"I did, Miss Mane. Now you aren't in your real form," The mistress said as she arose from her black throne with a yellow bousi in her hands. She walked to the bowed Marie and placed it on.  
  
Then the mistress walked over to the wall to her left and stroke it. A secret chamber opened up. Marie gasped as she looked around. The room was huge as it held a huge, antique processor connected to a pod. The Mistress looked at Marie then smiled. "Do you like it, Miss Mane?"  
  
"I didn't know that you had it!" Marie said before she noticed a small chip installed on the outside. "You plan to drain my knowledge out of my head to meet your evil plan, is that it?"  
  
"Why you are a smart one," the mistress pointed out. Then she mumbled a word under her breath and Marie fell to the ground asleep. "You know, Miss Mane, I will have fun extracting every detail of your smartness and replace it with vast knowledge of being popular. You will do everything as if you did them for your entire life! Now! STAND!"  
  
Marie got on her feet without waking up. The mistress was pleased, "Get into the pod." Marie uncontrollably walked over to it and opened the pod. Then she climbed in and fastened herself in. Finally, she closed the pod.  
  
"Green Light," the mistress said before Marie woke up, "Ready for the process?"  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Marie yelled as her arms were magically tied down, "Don will save me!"  
  
"Don will be at my mercy with the cruel trick you will pull on him. Now you need to fall asleep so red light," Marie fell asleep and the mistress began.   
  
"Executing Smartie.exe now," the computer spoke as Marie was wrapped with rubber belts. Then her face was covered by a mask. Her body was wrapped into a pink plastic body suit as the pod filled itself with water.  
  
A computerized voice rang out as Marie opened her now red eyes, "Executing smartie.exe completed. Executing popular.exe now."  
  
One of Marie's red eyes turned to navy blue after a minute. Then a minute after that, the other red eye turned navy blue. Then Marie closed her eyes as the computer announced, "Executing Popular.exe completed. Shutting down now."  
  
First, the water drained from the pod. Second, Marie's plastic body suit peeled right off. Third, the mask disappeared from Marie's face. Fourth, Marie was untangled and the pod opened. Finally, she was unfastened and fell out of the pod.  
  
"So how do you feel now?" The mistress asked walking up to her.  
  
Marie looked up with the mistress' facial appearance and asked, "So how do you feel now? ManeMane don't have a clue what to do now?"  
  
"Human form!" The mistress cried out as Marie was surrounded by smoke. Then the smoke died down and the human Marie emerged wearing a blue tang-top that looked like it was going to rip and tight, pink, high-water shorts.  
  
"Mistress, like how can I help you?" Marie asked in a perky voice.  
  
"I want you to head to the housing servant with this note. Follow her instructions after she reads it, not before," the mistress instructed as a note appeared in Marie's right hand.  
  
"Like immediately!" Marie said still with a perky voice as her face lit up. She got up and left.  
  
The mistress walked back into her thrown room and tapped the wall twice and the room disappeared. Then she walked back to her throne and sat back down. Finally, she thought good for removing all the knowledge from one of her any supporters. Soon, every supporter would be dumber then what she was now. She was wrong, she didn't give Marie stupidity, but only took away the desire to learn.  
  
  
Marie walked into an office that looked too cleaned. Every papers were filled with records in a file cabinet. The carpet floor was vacuumed very day while the desk had no personal items on it. "Hello?"  
  
A lady that assembled a vacuum cleaner popped out of the air, "Who are you?"  
  
"Like I was told to give you this lovely note from like our mistress immediately," Marie responded handing the vacuum lady the note.  
  
The vacuum lady took the note and unwrapped it. With a glare, she read it silently. Then she crumbled it up and threw it in the trash can. Then pushing Marie out of the way, she snapped, "Come on, girl!"  
  
"Like you don't have to be so mean to me," Marie pointed out as the vacuum lady opened a door. Then she grabbed Marie and threw her in. Finally, blabbering to herself, she closed the door.  
  
Marie switched on the light and looked around. There was a water bed in the right side of the room. Then there was a mirror on the other side. And a restroom was right next to the patio. She could now be happy forever. 


End file.
